


Collared

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Collars, Dream Pack, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Prokopinsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "You actuallylikewearing that thing?"Proko lifted one hand to the leather collar he wore, toying with the D-ring and smiling to himself. "I really do."





	Collared

"You actually _like_ wearing that thing?" Jiang wrinkled his nose as he asked, making his disgust as obvious as he possibly could. 

Perched on the Supra's hood, Proko lifted one hand to the leather collar he wore, toying with the D-ring and smiling to himself. "I really do." His voice was dreamy and soft, and Jiang felt a repulsed shudder jerk its way down his back. Proko, surprisingly, noticed, turning his too-pale eyes on Jiang and asking, "I thought you didn't want me anymore?"

"I don't." It came too quickly to be the truth.

Turning on the sun-warmed hood to better face Jiang, Proko impassively pointed out, "You're jealous."

Thought Jiang scoffed, he didn't deny it, instead taking a long drag off the cigarettes dangling between his tattooed fingers.

"Jiang." 

Jiang shivered, but kept his eyes down.

"I'm not even a real person," Proko said, something dark creeping into it edges of his voice, "and you're jealous."

"If you're not a real person," Jiang shot back, his words coming on puffs of silvery smoke, "why do you care?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a teeny bit of Jiang being an angsty fuck :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
